Ice Princess
by MoroPinky
Summary: Blossom Utonium was called the smart one or the boring one but she wants that all to change. What happens when she finds an ice ring and finds two things.


**Moro: Well, I just got the idea to write quick three one-shots. This is the first with my favorite couple! Brick and Blossom! Enjoy. And like I said in my other Powerpuff fanfic they look like anime style in my mind. Also! Cheesiness at the end! You have been warned!**

* * *

_Ice Princess_

_By:Moro_

Blossom Utonium was called the smart one. The collected one. The boring one. Never was she called the energetic one. The tough one or the cute one. Those titles belonged to her two sisters, Buttercup and Bubbles. The pink puff was happy for her sisters becuase it was true. They were the cute one and the tough one. Like it was true she was the smart one.

However, this young leader sometimes wished to no longer be the smart one. She kept her reputation up though. All those years of kingdergarten to the first year of high school. It was all the same.

This brings us up to the current date. Our now fifteen year old PowerPuff Leader stays locked in her room studying while it snows outside where her sisters were playing. Once in awhile she would take a break from her studies and stare out the window.

She would see her sisters and their father- or creator- having a snow ball fight. This made her feel bad and she would walk back to her pink desk and slump into her chair and continue to study.

Soon Blossom decided she had studied long enough and flew down stairs for a snack. She walked over to the fridge and looked around for some milk. She smiled when she spotted the carton in the cluttered fridge. She took it out and found it to be empty. She frowned at the empty container as if she could scare it.

She then pulled on some warm clothes from her closet. She also grabbed some money from her wallet in her dresser. When she came down stairs she put her jacket and snow boots on. She then flew outside. She caught the attention of Buttercup. The toughest fighter threw the snow ball at Blossom hitting the leader in the head and making her trip and fall into the snow. Buttercup burst out laughing.

Bubbles flew over to her sister and helped her up. "Sorry Blossom. Buttercup obviously got carried away," Bubbles threw the laughing sister a glare but she took no notice to the blue puff and continued her laughing.

"It's okay Bubbles. I wouldn't expect anything less from the immature Buttercup," Blossom said and brushed the snow off herself. Buttercup immediately stopped laughing and glared at her two sisters. She then got over it and then threw a snow ball at the Professor hitting him on the back of his head.

"Have you come to join us Blossom?" Bubbles was getting excited and wanted to team up with Blossom against Buttercup. Blossom shook her head. Bubbles frowned. "Then what are you doing out here? It's not a good time to take a walk."

Blossom giggled at her sister's response. "We're out of milk. I'm gonna head over to _Malph's_ and pick some up."

"Okay Blossom. be-" Bubbles was cut off by getting hit on her back with two snowballs from Buttercup. She turned to her green sister and began to create a snow ball to launch back at her. Blossom watched for a moment then continued on her way to the store.

* * *

The pink puff walked down the sidewalk with the carton of milk in her possession. She watched as the snow around her fell so beautifully. She heard nothing but the sound her shoes made when she stepped onto the snow. There was also the occasional chat going on between some people. No cars were driving through the city because the road was so slippery.

Blossom suddenly stopped. She stared up at the snow in amazement. She then saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw it was a ice ring. She had heard it was very unpopular and that not many people came to it anymore. She flew over to the ice ring and walked inside.

She marveled at the ring. She noticed that the zamboni was busy making the ice smooth. Blossom walked down the aisles of chairs that lined the sides of the building. She stepped onto the ice. Suddenly something inside her clicked. As if she had found something that was meant for her to do.

Blossom used her left foot and kicked against the ice making her slide on the ice on one foot. She smiled but soon she fell and her body made a thud sound when she landed. She began to get up.

Then she heard it. That laughter.

The redhead moved her gaze to the zamboni and gasped when she saw it was her counterpart. She glared at Brick and stood up. Once he realzed she was up he hopped off the zamboni and flew over to her. He floated just above the ice becuase he would automatically slip when he stepped onto it.

"Brick! What are you doing here?" Blossom put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

He merely smirked at her. "Blossy, why are you here? Aren't you the boring one?"

Blossom's anger increased. She leaned forward alittle. She wanted to yell at him and get in his face. But that's not what faith wanted to happen.

Blossom leaned to far and lost her balance. She slipped and fell against Brick catching him off guard. He fell to the ground with her ontop of him.

Once he realized their position he smirked. Blossom blushed then glared at him. Brick flipped over so he was over Blossom. They layed there on the ice staring at each other for who knows how long.

Suddenly something broke through the silence of the room.

"Now what do we have here? Two young love birds?"

The two leaders looked up at the chairs that surrounded them. They soon noticed a short little man with a monecul. Blossom pushed Brick off her and sat up right. Brick slumped and looked at the man. Blossom spoke up. "Mayor, what are you doing here?"

"Well I come here often when I get bored," The short little man walked down to the two on the ice. "Now what are you two doing here?"

"I work here. I gotta earn monay some how old man," Brick stood up.

"I was just passing by. I gotta go Mayor." Blossom skated over to where she left her milk. She picked it up then left the building.

"That girl is a born natural at this sport. She does have a power that involves ice though. The boys must treat her like a princess because of how beautiful she is." Mayor mumbled to himself as he began to leave.

"She's my Ice Princess," Brick mumbled and flew over to the zamboni and continued what he was doing before.

The Mayor stared back at him and smiled under his mustache. "Young love. It's every where. Now where is that pickle I left here?"

* * *

**Moro: Well, love it? Hate? Tell me your thoughts.**


End file.
